Vlad and Akasha
by Metoria
Summary: ON HOLD. A new girl comes to Bathory and comes between Vlad and Henry's friendship. Can they sort it out? No Slash just friends. Story about friendship. In case you can't figure that out. XD
1. Chapter 1

Vlad and Akasha

Chapter 1- New Friend

Summary- A new girl comes to Bathory and comes between Vlad and Henry's friendship. Can they sort it out? No Slash just friends. Story about friendship. In case you can't figure that out. XD

...

Vlad sat in his class waiting for the bell to ring. Henry was off with his popular friends talking about some movie that Vlad wasn't invited to. Lately he felt pretty abandoned by his supposed friend Henry. He looked to the door and a girl walked in. Her hair was black and long. She kind of looked like a mild goth. Barely a goth. She looked kind of like how Vlad did. This interested him.

She looked over to him and seemed interested also. She was obviously new and in search of a friend. She sat down next to Vlad. "Hi. I'm Akasha." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Vlad." He said taking it.

She smiled warmly. "I think this is the beginning of a good long friendship."

"Yeah. So where did you come from? You're new right?"

"Yeah... Is it that obvious." She asked obviously pretending to be worried.

Vlad laughed. "Well it's just I've never seen you around until now."

The bell rang. They both looked up and smirked.

Through the rest of first period they passed a not back and forth as form of communication. She was very good at writing it and not getting caught.

Vlad on the other hand had to be very careful. But he was learning from her.

At the end of class he and Akasha left class together. Henry gathered his books and looked up in time to see Vlad leaving with the new girl. Vlad ditched him? No he probably just forgot. He and the new girl seemed like they were getting along pretty well. Vlad was probably just happy to have someone to talk to in the morning while Henry was off with his friends. There was pang of guilt but he pushed it aside and rushed to get to his next class.

...

[AN] sorry its kind of short. It's more of a default chappy to get things going. Please R&R I wanna know if I should continue with this story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad and Akasha

Chapter 2- Jealousy

Summary- A new girl comes to Bathory and comes between Vlad and Henry's friendship. Can they sort it out? No Slash just friends. Story about friendship. In case you can't figure that out. XD .

..

..

Vlad and Akasha had really hit it off.

Akasha was glad that she was able to meet Vlad. Her dad was right to be open and friendly.

The two sat in lunch together chatting cheerfully when Henry came up to the table. Vlad had his bag in a spare chair next to him and Akasha had her bag in the chair next to her. All other seats near them were taken. He stood with his tray in hand waiting for the two to notice him.

"Like no way! I love that book too!" Akasha squealed and scooted back slightly bumping Henry who nearly dropped his tray. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't see you there."

"No it's cool. I'll see you later." Henry left before Vlad or Akasha could say anything more. That was embarrassing. There was no way he'd lose his cool in front of Henry.

"I hope I didn't upset him or anything." Akasha watched as Henry went to sit with his other friends.

"That was weird usually he just sits down." Vlad said watching Henry who glanced back at him then began eating his food. "I didn't even get a chance to introduce you two."

...

Henry stood at his locker waiting for Vlad. Of course he knew Vlad wouldn't come. He turned to leave as he did he heard somene call his name. He turned and saw Akasha waving at him. If Vlad wasn't with her then he'd sure to come to the locker.  
"Where's Vlad at?"

"Little Boys' room!" She said with a smile.

"Well tell him I had to leave and I'll see him later." He wanted nothing ot do with her. She was going to take Vlad away from him. "Have him call me later."

Akasha ran after him. "Do you not like me or something? You keep running away from me."

"Why would I run from a girl?" Henry brushed past her and left the school.

"Hey Akasha has Henry shown up yet?" Vlad said turning the corner. She didn't have to answer because he saw it all in his mind. Was Henry jealous of Akasha? A sudden annoyance came over Vlad. 'I can have friends too. Whether he likes it or not!'

Vlad and Akasha went home together and would call Henry later to find out for sure what his issue was.

Later that night after dinner Akasha was helping Aunt Nelly with the dishes while Vlad called Henry. "Hey Henry is Vlad, Akasha said you wanted me to call you. What's up? You didn't wait for me after school."

"I didn't want to interrupt you two." Henry tried to joke to hide his true emotions

"Dude we're not dating." Vlad half chuckled. "Why didn't you sit with us at lunch. I wanted to introduce you two."

"I don't want to meet her." Henry said automatically.

"Why not she's really nice-"

"You mean for a freak!"

"What? She's no freak. if you call her a freak then you may as well call me a freak. I'm more of a freak than she could possibly be."

"You can say that again." Henry's voice was bitter on the other side of the line.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but it's not cool."

"You're not cool!"

"That's why you hang around with all those 'popular' kids right? Because you're worried that my lack of it will ruin your image."

"I don't have to deal with this. If you seriously want to hang out with her then go ahead. You obviously don't want to hang out with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, you ditched me how many times today?"

"I was excited and besides, how many times do you ditch me? More than I've ever ditched you!"

"Yeah right!"

"Are you jealous of her?"

"Why would I be jealous of a freak like her... or you!"

Vlad slammed the phone down. His face was heated from the fury he felt.

"Vlad is everything okay?"

"Fine..." He said a sudden realization coming over him. Was this the end f his and Henry's friendship? He hoped not. He hoped this was all a misunderstanding or something and everything would be back to normal soon.

[Chapter 2 up... sorry it took a while to update. R&R please.]


End file.
